fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Pretty Cure
Twilight Pretty Cure is the first fan season created by Juliko93. It has 51 episodes plus many short bonus chapters. As of this writing, the series is complete, albeit chapters 38-48 are still undergoing rewrites. It can be read here. Synopsis Years ago, a race of aliens tried to settle on Earth. They didn't find it to their tastes, so they created their own planet, which they named Rozaniela. They also gained a habit of taking in huge troves of orphaned children and babies from Earth, saving them from neglectful or abusive environments to give them the love and care they needed. On Rozaniela, everyone is accepted and loved for who they are without a second thought, and everyone is free to express themselves freely without being judged. For many years, their plight was successful until one day, a human boy named Zenjin got his hands on the Energia, a jewel containing all the power in the world, and used it to decimate 80% of the planet. Rozaniela's queen, Malgorzata, asks four fairy sisters to go to Earth and find humans who can become Pretty Cure and stop him from whatever it is he plans to do. The Pretty Cure turn out to be four young girls: Riko, a shy but gentle autistic girl who just wants to put her traumatic past behind her, be herself without restraint, and have friends, Marina, a brash and impulsive tomboy who's sick of being defined by her father's actions, Anzu, a not!goth girl who wants to watch the world go by without a care in the world and do whatever she wants, and Hotaru, a level headed and serene high schooler who has dreams that go far beyond the stars. They form an odd but fun friendship and become the LuminousQ Pretty Cure (Q as in Quartet). They have to stop Zenjin, get the Energia back, and make sure he doesn't do any damage to their world. But they also have their own problems to work out in their own lives, like divorce, bullying, societal pressures, and their own imperfections and inner demons. Characters Pretty Cure Riko Tasogare/Cure Twilight Voiced by: Tomoyo Kurosawa (Japanese), Amy Palant (English) Attack(s): Twilight Serenade, Cat Slash, Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Masquerade, Twilight Aurora Intro: "I am the light that will brighten up your world, Cure Twilight!" Item: Twilight Ring Theme color: Purple Symbol: Diamond Aged 12. Riko is a transfer student at Hikaribashi Middle School. She is a sweet, kind, gentle, and warm hearted girl, but is shy and not very good at socializing due to being autistic. She loves watching anime, reading manga and books, playing video games, writing fan fiction, and drawing. She dreams of becoming either a mangaka or a novelist when she's older. She jumped at the chance to become a Pretty Cure and though she isn't sure if she's fit to be a hero, she'll do the best she can because heroes always do the right thing. She does have a tendency to fixate on things, such as incidents from the past, and tends to say inappropriate things which make people think she's being rude or mean, which she isn't. She absolutely loves Moomins and Maple Town, and adores her friends. She tries to help out and be there for her friends whenever she can, but she feels that all she does is cause trouble and get in their way, which isn't true. She absolutely loves cats and often pretends to be a cat when she's alone in the house, wearing cat ears and fake tails. Despite her kind and caring nature, she has little to no self-esteem, always assumes the worst, self-deprecates herself a lot, and always apologizes even for trivial things. This is because she had been bullied for most of her life and as a result, she's having trouble letting go of the past. Anzu Chino/Cure Dawn Voiced by: Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese), Mela Lee (English) Attack(s): Dawn Slam, Dawn Burst, Dawn Flame, Chain of Light, Dawn Sunshine, Golden Dawn Explosion, Dawn Sunny Whip Intro: "I am the light that will bring in the new day, Cure Dawn!" Item: Dawn Nunchucks Theme color: Yellow Symbol: Sun Aged 13. Anzu is one of Riko's first friends in Hikaribashi. She dresses in all black like a goth, and she seems to come off as scary and unapproachable, but she's actually a very cheery, friendly, and caring girl. She only likes the attire because it's comfy, and doesn't identify as a goth. She is very mellow, calm, and laid back, but when you get to know her, she's quite perky and outgoing. She likes to play her harmonica, draw, watch horror movies, watch anime, read manga and books, and play video games. But lately her parents' divorce has been doing a number on her to a point where she throws up three times a month. She doesn't want to bother anyone with her own problems, but is always willing to lend an ear or a shoulder to cry on when they need her. She proves to be the more sensitive girl in the group, and always tries to solve problems by being understanding and learning the facts, instead of getting angry like Marina does. She lives with her father, and her mother lives somewhere else due to the divorce. Anzu and her mother have a strained relationship and don't get along, because her mother and father have clashing views on raising children. She loves musicals, horror movies, drawing (she's better at it than Riko), and dreams of becoming a theater actress. Hotaru Minamigawa/Cure Starlight Voiced by: Eri Miyajima (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English) Attack(s): Starlight Shower, Starlight Slash, Starlight Kick, Starlight Cosmos, Starlight Illumination, Starlight Shuriken Intro: "I am the lights that illuminate the darkness, Cure Starlight!" Item: Starlight Naginata Theme color: Blue Symbol: Star Aged 15. Hotaru is the oldest of the LumiPre girls. She goes to school with Riko's brother Hikage, and became his best friend, which is how they met. She is serene, friendly, older sister-like, and tends to take on a leader role when things get astray. But she will definitely put her foot down and be strict when the situation calls for it. She has an intense love for astronomy and the stars, and dreams of becoming an astronomer. She's also a literature buff and is a big fan of the Sherlock Holmes and Kogoro Akechi stories, or detective novels and crime shows in general. She also has two homosexual fathers, both of whom adore her very much. She also practices the naginata, which is also her Pretty Cure weapon. But since she's older and has more to do in her personal life, she sometimes feels like she isn't fulfilling her duties as both a Pretty Cure and a friend. She also sometimes feel like people only befriend her to use her to do things for them, which bothers her more than anything. Marina Asagi/Cure Dusk Voiced by: Kanae Ito (Japanese), Kari Wahlgren (English) Attack(s): Flame Fist Fury, Dusk Medley, Dusk Fire Punch, Dusk Flame, Mandarin Dusk Inferno Intro: "I am the light that will warm your heart, Cure Dusk!" Item: Dusk Bow and Arrow Theme color: Orange Symbol: Flame Aged 12. Marina started off as a bully, picking on people and getting into fights at school. But when Riko is kind to her one day, this convinces her to drop the act. She does have a good heart, but due to constantly getting picked on for the fact that her father is in jail for grand embezzlement and her anger issues, she's rather brash, impulsive, and reckless, always saying whatever comes to mind, even to the point of questioning her friends motives. She's trying to get over it, though, as she hates this habit and wishes she could be a nicer, more understanding person. She loves playing bongos and guitar, and wants to start her own rock band. She's also taking karate classes as an outlet for her anger and as a way to get stronger. She has a scar on her left cheek. She does love Riko dearly, but she often finds herself annoyed by some of Riko's eccentricities and can't seem to understand her no matter how hard she tries. Not only that, she tends to get the most reckless in battle, using her attacks with the least amount of restraint. Umi Sakibara/Cure Sealight Voiced by: Rina Hidaka (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) Attack(s): Undersea Hook, Emerald Tsunami, Sealight Aqua Ring, Sealight Ocean Intro: "I am the light that sparkles on the ocean waves, Cure Sealight!" Item: Sealight Fishing Rod Theme color: Green Symbol: Fish Aged 13. Umi is an eighth grader at Hikaribashi Middle School. Her family died in a home invasion before the series started, and she and her sister are both homeless. But despite her situation, Umi is a cheerful, friendly, and optimistic girl who tries to find the good in everything and everyone. She sometimes has trouble focusing due to having ADHD and does tend to run her mouth without thinking, but it's never out of ill intentions unless stated otherwise. She does get reasonably good grades, studies very hard, has a close-knit group of friends, and is liked by her teachers. However, she is actually very ashamed and insecure of her situation, but tries to put up a happy front. She loves magical girl anime and manga since the characters can achieve happiness no matter how bad things get, so if they can do it, she tries to believe she can too, even though she has her doubts. She absolutely loves fish and dreams of owning her own aquarium someday, where she'll always be surrounded by fish. She didn't start out as Sorane's sister at first. Her original surname was Shikibu, and when she was six, her mother remarried Sorane's father. Sorane Sakibara/Cure Skylight Voiced by: Mayumi Asano (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) Attack(s): Aerial Ace, Feather Dance, Steel Wing, Skylight Phoenix Intro: "I am the light whose wings radiate the sky, Cure Skylight!" Item: Skylight Cutlass Theme color: Silver Symbol: Bird with outstretched wings Aged 19. Beginning from episode 29, Sorane is the oldest of the girls. She used to be a very polite, friendly, sociable, reliable, and understanding girl, always helping people and doing whatever she can to make someone smile. However, the stress of being homeless, finding a job, and taking care of Umi has caused her to not only develop a short fuse, but become more bitter and cynical, prone to yelling and complaining, and she hates it. She dreams of becoming an ornithologist when she grows up, because she adores birds, bird watching, and flying. She was the most cynical and frightened by the concept of becoming a magical superhero, but even when she got a hold on her powers, she often ends up letting her older sister instincts go to her head and acts like she knows best when she really doesn't, much to Umi's consternation. She really is a nice girl, just insecure and tries too hard to be strong for both herself and her sister. Allies Lovebeam Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) All of the mascots are sisters, and Lovebeam is the oldest...but she acts much more like the youngest than anything. She's cheerful and bright, but she's also extremely whiny, demanding, and bratty. All of her younger sisters are quick to call her out on this. She adores fashion and making clothes and jewelry. She frequently hangs out with Riko's friend, the wheelchair bound Kyoya for fun, much to his chagrin. She tends to judge people rather harshly and often doesn't realize when she's being insensitive unless someone calls her out on it. She dreams of becoming a pageant star or a fashion model when she grows up. She's very vain and loves to flaunt her beauty and cuteness, much to the consternation of everyone else. But she's a lot more insecure than everyone thinks. Despite her vanity, she still has a good heart and cares for her sisters and friends deeply, and wants to respect their choices. She just has trouble articulating it in ways that don't get construed as being inconsiderate or selfish. Sunbeam Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese), Ashly Burch (English) The second oldest of her four sisters. Sunbeam is very cheerful, bold, and energetic, but can be brash and slightly impulsive. Like Marina, she tends to say things without thinking, but it's never out of malice, and she cares deeply for her sisters. She tried to be friends with Zenjin, thinking she could make him happy and give him everything he never got, but the stress of her home being destroyed, being away from her parents in a different world, and Zenjin hating her turned out to be too much for her. As a result of the trauma, she frequently gets nightmares. However, when the situation calls for it, she'll jump into battle and give anyone who threatens her friends and sisters a run for their money despite her small size. She loves playing video games and cooking, but as of now she's only able to cook recipes from her home planet, not Earth. Starbeam Voiced by: Kae Araki (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) The third oldest of her four sisters. Starbeam is very calm, rational, and serene, preferring to stay out of conflict. Like Hotaru, she is also very fond of literature and the stars, along with classical music. She may look fragile and delicate, but she always manages to get herself out of sticky situations when needed, and isn't keen on being a damsel in distress. She is also very erudite, smart, and logical, but because of her refined way of speaking, people tend to think she's insensitive and cold-hearted, which isn't true. Moonbeam Voiced by: Sea Kumada (Japanese), Debi Derryberry (English) The youngest of her four sisters. She's normally rather shy, reserved, and timid, but like Riko, she is extremely kind, gentle, and warm-hearted. She tries to see the good in everyone and mediate fights between her sisters, but often gets dragged into them against her will. She gets along best with Riko. She's a pacifist, but she's not weak or willing to let anyone get the better of her. She doesn't like it when people judge others and act like they know others when they don't, and is very vocal about things she hates. She loves drawing, but isn't very good at it. She tries to be a good friend to everyone and help them out when they have problems. Queen Malgorzata Voiced by: Yuriko Yamaguchi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) Malgorzata is the current Queen of Rozaniela, ruling over the entire planet alongside her faithful husband, King Ghislain. She is a kind, warm, caring, empathic, and wise woman who cares for all of her subjects and accepts them wholeheartedly, warts and all. She and her ancestors created Rozaniela to be a place where everyone can live happily, and because of her kindness and open-mindedness, she is loved by everyone. She is immortal because her ancestors made her so, feeling that she could take good care of the planet. But she isn't one to mess around, as she is very skilled with hobbies typically enjoyed by men, such as jousting, archery, the naginata, and sculpting, making her a very capable fighter, sometimes even helping the Cures, feeling tremendous guilt over Rozaniela's destruction and some bad decisions on her part. She wishes she could assist the girls more with their mission, knowing the implications of making young girls carry such a burden, but her duties as Queen keep her from doing so, and she tries her best to help her citizens deal with what happened and do her part in restoring Rozaniela back to normal. King Ghislain Voiced by: Akio Ohtsuka Ghislain is the current King of Rozaniela, ruling over the entire planet alongside his faithful wife, Malgorzata. Like his wife, he is also immortal. Hinata Akai/Cure Daylight Voiced by: Yuko Miyamura (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English) Hinata was one of the very first Pretty Cure. Her family was killed when the atomic bomb landed on Nagasaki, and she was homeless until Malgorzata took her in. She was shy and guarded at first, but under Malgorzata's care, she blossomed into a cheerful, friendly, amiable, and fun-loving young lady who always had a smile on her face. She loved sewing and making dolls, and wanted to own her own doll shop when she was older. But she died at the age of 31 due to a car accident. Youko Nozawa/Cure Sunlight (Young) Voiced by: Sakiko Tamagawa (Japanese), Brianna Knickerbocker (English) (Old) Voiced by: Minori Matsushima (Japanese), Mona Marshall (English) Youko was one of the very first Pretty Cure. She is Half-American and Half-Japanese, and because she was born out of wedlock, her grandmother abused her until Malgorzata rescued her. She was a very shy, fearful, and soft-spoken young girl who opened up when she befriended Hinata. She and Hinata remained friends for years until Hinata's untimely death. Now she is old and works as a priestess at a nearby shrine. She loved flower arranging and wanted to start a flower shop. Villains Zenjin Voiced by: Minami Takayama (Japanese), Zach Callison (English) Aged 15. He's the main villain of the series. He may be handsome and pretty, but looks are deceiving. He's extremely and disturbingly arrogant, boastful, short tempered, cocky, narcissistic as well as sadistic, cold, violent, and twisted. Not much is known about his early life nor his motives for stealing a sacred jewel called the Energia. He is a normal human and the people of the planet Rozaniela saved him from an incredibly abusive environment. He searches into people's Soul Portals, gains knowledge about his victims (everything from their dreams to their most private secrets), yanks out their souls, turns them into monsters, and claims his suffering is greater than theirs. He has two lackeys, Decebal (male) and Beileag (female), who are actually his adoptive parents. Decebal Voiced by: Masanori Ikeda (Japanese), Kirk Thornton (English) Zenjin's lackey and adoptive father. He dresses and acts like he came right out of the Elizabethan era. He is very classy, elegant, and refined, but he shows no mercy to his enemies. He likes to talk really weird like he's performing on a stage, combined with the fact that he was part of an acting troupe. Unlike Zenjin, he is a native Rozanielan alien who can create sentient, ghost-like monsters he calls the Transparent. However, despite his suave and often comedic nature, he is actually very ruthless and misogynistic, often berating the girls for their choices as a way to make them stay out of his way and push their buttons. Beileag Voiced by: Chie Nakamura (Japanese), Peggy O'Neal (English) Zenjin's lackey and adoptive mother. She dresses like a hippie. She is a very cheerful and somewhat ditzy and clueless fashionista. She doesn't like her real name Beileag, so she insists everyone call her B-chan or Billie. She has the same powers as Decebal, but prefers not to use them. Like Decebal, she is also a native Rozanielan alien with powers, but she dreams of becoming a dressmaker, actress, or a model. But she does support Zenjin and Decebal's plans and helps them with whatever they're doing without question. The Corrupt Sentinels They are the monster of the weeks. They are made when Zenjin takes someone's Soul Orb and fills it with evil energy, turning them into large, black animals with bloody red eyes. He prefers calling them Human Trash, but the girls find this degrading and offensive and prefer to call them Corrupt Sentinels, much to Zenjin's infuriation. The Transparent Black, red eyed, blobby creatures that Decebal creates when he feels like it. Riko describes them as looking like black Hattifatteners. Other Characters Kyoya Mitomo Voiced by: Minami Takayama (Japanese), Brianne Siddall (English) Kyoya is Riko's first and best friend in Hikaribashi. He is an honest, open, friendly, and cheerful young boy who always manages to crack a joke and make people smile. He tries his best to be kind and treat people around him with the equality and respect he would like to be treated with--unless they don't deserve it or have wronged him personally, in which case, he can be very blunt and even downright nasty, especially when his temper flares and his buttons are pushed. He doesn't mince his words around people, and always stands up for others and himself, especially when it comes to what he believes in. Due to a car accident, he is paralyzed from the waist down, and thus uses a wheelchair. But he is undergoing physical therapy and has regained feeling in his legs, so he's close to recovery, and he's determined to get back on his feet. He dreams of becoming a graphic designer when he grows up, though he has interests such as making bottle rockets, collecting artsy T-shirts, and comic books. In episode 7, he finds out about the Pretty Cures through Lovebeam and tries to help them out in any way he can. He and Riko get along very well. Saki Tasogare Saki is Riko's mother. She works as a pit boss at a casino. She is a nice, caring, friendly woman who loves all of her kids dearly. Arinao Tasogare Arinao is Riko's father. He currently works two part-time jobs, a librarian in the Luminous Library, and a one-to-one assistant for special needs children at Hikaribashi Elementary School, where Rina goes. Hikage Tasogare Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Bryce Papenbrook (English) Riko's older brother, aged 15 and a high schooler. He is a cheerful, upbeat, reliable, and amiable guy who loves basketball and world history. But when both Arinao and Saki have to leave the house, he's in charge of taking care of his sisters, and if Rina does something wrong, he's quick to put his foot down. He's currently on the school's basketball team. He and Hotaru get along very well. But he's very messy and his room always looks like someone robbed it. It doesn't help that his socks always smell really bad. Despite his cheery demeanor, however, he always worries about Riko and Rina, Riko especially, and he wishes he was there to protect her from just about anything and everything. He always tries to be as open and friendly to anyone as he possibly can, though he can be quite vicious if someone crosses him or someone else he loves. Rina Tasogare Voiced by: Ayu Matsuura (Japanese), Michaela Dean (English) Riko's gullible and bratty little seven year old sister who is always picking on her every chance she gets. She can be extremely loud and mouthy. She seems to know something's wrong with Riko, and often blames her for things going on in her life. She's extremely conformist. She always worries that Riko might do something that'll make people stare at them and talk about them and very loudly wishes she were normal and not "weird." She doesn't stop even when her parents and brother scold her. When she's not picking on Riko, she's pretty much a talkative and bright social butterfly. She loves dressing up, unicorns, playing the piano, and Barbies. She dreams of being part of the in-crowd at school and hates anything she thinks is weird. But she's also very gullible, and tends to believe and repeat everything she hears to the point of being very stubborn, something that troubles her family and teachers greatly. Hatoko Asagi Hatoko is Marina's mother. Sojiro and Kyouichi Minamigawa Sojiro and Kyouichi are Hotaru's adoptive parents. They are both homosexual but are proud of their sexual orientation, and nobody else seems to mind either. Sojiro is a little nervous, reserved, but friendly and kind, while Kyouichi is more upbeat, proactive, and even blunt since he hates beating around the bush, preferring to tell a harsh truth than a kind lie for someone else's benefit. They both love and adore Hotaru and want her to be happy and live the way she wants to. They both got married in America since Japan doesn't legalize gay marriages. Kyouichi loves go-kart racing and working on his go-kart, whereas Sojiro finds cooking to be a very peaceful hobby. Junnosuke Chino Junnosuke is Anzu's father. Reika Chino Reika is Anzu's mother. Fukiko Dounowaki Voiced by: Yui Makino (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English) Fukiko is one of Riko's classmates. She's a normal girl in every way: pretty, follows the norm, enjoys fashion and gushing over cute boys, etc. She used to be one of Kyoya's best friends, but after the car accident, they drifted apart, mostly because she didn't think Kyoya was cool any more after that. But she does feel bad about it and wants to make up with him. She is sweet and outgoing, but she's rather conformist and succumbs to peer pressure a bit too easily. Thanks to Riko's encouragement, she's trying to get stronger and be more accepting of people's flaws and abnormalities. She loves reading celebrity magazines and the color green. Chinami Takayama Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Lara Jill Miller (English) Chinami is one of Riko's classmates. She is reasonably popular and well-liked, fashionable, and amiable, but she prefers being friends with everyone, against the idea of being friends with certain types of people. She is friendly and cheerful and almost never seems to not have a smile on her face. She loves fashion and dreams of becoming either a hair stylist or a designer when she's older. But she has rather average intelligence and despite her efforts to study and be smart, she can never get the grades she wants no matter how hard she tries. It doesn't help that she often gets compared to her older sister Minako, who is smarter than she is, and she hates this. She is often seen with Fukiko. Yoshie Inoue Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Rebecca Forstadt (English) Yoshie is one of Riko's classmates. She's known for being a mean, snotty, and gossipy young girl who cares too much about fitting in, following the norm, her appearance, and about her own reputation. If anyone crosses her for any reason and she finds out who, they're public enemy number one. She bullies Riko for telling the school about her secret Burn Book, Anzu for dressing in black, and Marina for her father's actions. She doesn't care whose feelings she hurts just so long as she herself feels good. She's also very selfish and stubborn, unwilling to accept responsibility for anything she does, refuses to believe that there's nothing wrong with being different, and likes to play the victim when she can. But she's actually very insecure, as her father is very abusive toward her and her mom, and she's sick of constantly being victimized. But she doesn't tell anyone about it, thinking her only friends will turn against her and ditch her. Daizo Funaki Daizo was once one of Kyoya's friends. Patch Patch is a fairy from Rozaniela. He is friends with all of the beam sisters. Movie Characters Shabon Voiced by: Yui Ogura Shabon is a dark green and grey fairy who used to be friends with Starbeam. They were very close and spent a lot of time together. But out of nowhere, she was pulled out of school, and Starbeam never heard from her again. Shabon is a painfully shy and timid young fairy, always frightened even by the littlest things, like cockroaches or objects coming her way. But she loved reading books and dreamed of being stronger, like a knightly prince who saves princesses. But when she finally reappears after so long, she doesn't seem to be happy with seeing Starbeam again. Awa Voiced by: Rie Tanaka Awa is Shabon's mother. Najika Haruno Voiced by: Aya Suzaki Najika is a young girl whom Sorane befriends in the second movie. Items Heart Lighters - The girls' transformation items. They're star shaped perfume bottles in different colors. There used to be eight of them, but two were lost, and another two broke, only leaving the four used by the LumiPre girls. They have been embed with the Energia's power, making them sentient, reacting to those whose hearts resonate with them. In order to transform, the girls shout, "Pretty Cure, let the light shine!" Energia - It is a diamond shaped jewel the size of a small brick. It contains limitless God-like power and energy, and if anyone got their hands on it, they can do anything they want with it, such as create entire planets and dimensions. The ancestors of Rozaniela sealed their power in this giant diamond and sealed it in the core of the planet so no more conflict could rise from it and so nobody with ill intentions can get it. Light Bringers - The girls' power up items. They're revealed in chapter 24, but not formally introduced until chapter 25. They are star shaped brooches with wings on them that the girls attach to their chest ribbons. They have the power to amplify the girls' power based on their emotions. But there is a major drawback: they absolutely cannot be used when the bearer is harboring feelings of hatred, anger, and self-loathing or they'll go corrupt with power and go out of control. Soul Portals - Giant mirrors found in every living being, containing everything about them: their personality, dreams, likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, flaws, and deepest, darkest, most private secrets. According to Rozanielan law, going inside them is considered a very serious offense. Locations Hikaribashi - The town where everyone lives. It's name translates to "bridge of light." * Hikaribashi Middle School - The school where Riko, Anzu, Kyoya, Marina, Umi, and Fukiko go to. * Hikaribashi Elementary School - The school where Rina goes to. * Hikaribashi High School - The school where Hikage and Hotaru go to. * Fast Food Frenzy - A local soup kitchen where Kayoko works at most of the time. In episode 19, the girls come here to help out for a while. * Sunshine Shelter - A shelter for the homeless. Before the story begins, Umi and Sorane live here. * Sparkle Diner - A famous diner in Hikaribashi. * Luminous Library - The library where Arinao works at part-time. Kashino Elementary School - A school in Yokosuka. Riko had to come here once during second grade. However, a teacher abused her power there and mistreated Riko. When Riko's parents found out, they filed a lawsuit and pulled Riko out of the school. Because the abuse was so bad, Riko remembers it every day and has a hard time putting the past behind her, much to everyone's consternation. Rozaniela - The magical world where the fairies and Queen Malgorzata come from. Their ancestors created it when discovering the extent of their powers because they tried to inhabit Earth but didn't like its harsh rules and occasionally judgmental residents. They wanted Rozaniela to be a place where everyone is accepted and loved for who they are without a second thought. Currently, Zenjin destroyed most of it, resulting in many casualties, and King Ghislain and his subjects are trying to both recover and rebuild their beloved planet. It has winged unicorns, fairies in all shapes and sizes, sorcerers, and even their own festivals and games, such as Magiquette (ride an alicorn and use magic to fly a ball into a chalice) and Star Shooting (shoot a light at a star to make it sparkle). Zenjin's Dimension - An alternate dimension where he, Decebal, and Beileag live in. He created the entire dimension and flying fortress himself. It has no designated name. Music Episodes Category:Fan Series